Five years later
by blackberry919
Summary: Five years after Durarara SH! A new murderer appeared and drags the Durarara characters into new and unexpected events!
1. Prologue

Prologue

A body of a boy with a burnt X covering his body was found in the back alley of Ikebukuro.

It was the body of a young boy who was probably 10 years old. He had no family, no home, no friends, no job and no education.

This should be very shocking in the modern world of Tokyo.

Instead this was merely something people looked at and continued with their lives. After all this was the 10th murder like this in the past month.

A body would appear with an X burnt on it. The body would have no fingerprints, no sign if they died of the burn or something else because the burn went in very deep and the person looked like they didn't fight back.

The police came to the conclusion that the murderer was someone who was very careful, experienced and quick with a blowtorch. Unfortunately, there was no one like that except an otaku guy but he had an alibi. And the police couldn't find anything connecting the criminal other than they all lived in Ikebukuro. They even went through the friends of the guys who built the houses of those who had houses. The total had already reached 25 in two months and the police were desperate for help. Little did they realize the murders were almost at an end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey Celty! I'm home! A cheerful voice yelled. It was Shinra Kishtani calling his wife.

Celty came out and said 'Welcome home! Uh! this weird head that Ronnie guy made for me is still kind of uncomfortable! I know it looks like my real head and I can wear it to look like person but it's still kind of a pain.'

'Well it's the best option and how can you go to Leena's school stuff without a head?'

'. . .True'

Leena Kishitani was their daughter given an Irish name by Celty. She was five years old with Celty's down to earth and kindness mixed with Shinra obsession with the supernatural. She had black hair and Celty's eyes. Most of her features matched her father but her eyes and smile were Celty's.

'Daddy!' Came a little girl's voice. She ran right into Shinra's arms with a hug. 'Welcome home!' Shinra smiled and asked 'How was school today?' 'Awesome! The teachers were so impressed with everything I knew about the human body!'

Shinra smiled and thought about his daughter. She was just a blend of her parents in the best way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow Akane-chan! Your going to be in a TV show with Yuuhei-san and Ruri-chan! This voice came from the Rakuei gym instructor Mairu Orihara. She was talking to her junior Akane Awakusu who was training in the gym.

'But how are you going to act and do your school work at the same time?'

Akane was doing her last year in Raira Academy and had decided to do both school and professional acting.

'Don't worry Mairu-sempai, I'll find time even if I have to stay up all night.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Yahiro, new job for Snake Hands!' Came a voice from a girl with long black hair.

'Did Kuon rate it?'

'Yeah, it got pretty easy'

'Then I'll check it, send it over.'

Yahiro, Himeka, Nozomi and Kuon were keeping Snake Hands running five years after Yahiro got the name.

Kuon was the main coordinator by finding jobs, Himeka helped Yahiro and Yahiro was the main fighter. They did occasionally get help from Akane, the Blue Squares, Mairu, Kururi, Shizuo, Celty and Shinra.

Yahiro did gain some joy from this job of fighting crime in secret, but he gained more joy from the fact that Kuon had lost his dark side and become much more likable after Izaya Orihara returned to Ikebukuro.

He glanced out the window and smiled at his nostalgic memories without realizing the darkness in his own happiness of the return of Izaya Orihara.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izaya was staring at his computer with a slight frown.

'A new information broker has appeared. And I can't seem to find anything on him.' He suddenly smiled, saying 'Well I'm sure he'll make a move soon.' His attention turned to the girl on the sofa asking 'What do you think?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who do you guys think that girl is? Feel free to comment on anything!


	2. Chapter 1-Info Brokers, Fights and Faces

Chapter 1 - Info Brokers, Fights and Faces

Shizuo and Tom were on a break and wandering around Ikebukuro. Then a yell 'Shizuo-san!' came from behind them.

He spun around and saw Akane, Mairu, Kururi and Himeka standing outside Rakuei Gym.

'Hey Akane-chan, you didn't change your hair?'

For her part as the unbelievably energetic younger sister of Keiji Mizushima (played by Yuuhei Hanejima) she dyed the bottom part of her hair like it was on fire.

'No, I really liked it so I'm keeping it like this! Anyway I found out something insane! You know that new information broker website with an encrypted phone number? I broke it!'

Everyone stared at her like she lost her mind.

'No, really! This is the number.' She showed her phone to everyone.

'Miss Awakusu' came a voice from a man driving a car.

'Oh, I have to go.' She placed her phone on the bench, grabbed her bag and left.

'Oh, Akane-chan left her phone, I'll go give it to her.' Shizuo ran after the car. The car drove to an office building nearby. Akane stepped out, said something to the driver and entered.

Shizuo looked at the building and an unconsciously frowned. 'That new info broker might be able to help.'

He gave her phone to Mairu to return to Akane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Um, hello?'

'Oh, Heiwajima-san! I'm so happy you called!' A somehow familiar and energetic voice almost yelled.

'Uhhh . . .'

'Oh don't worry if your confused! I got your phone number from a flash drive with all the information from Izaya's computer seven years ago. If you want to know more just look for a familiar face at Rakuei gym tomorrow at 2:30 pm! Well, I look forward to seeing you!'

The line cut as Shizuo realized his mouth was open the whole time without saying anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So, that's what happened'

Shizuo had just told Tom about the phone conversation.

'But in your conversation only two things bother me, one is you half recognize the voice and two is he has a flash drive with all the information Izaya had seven years ago. But how do you half recognize his voice?'

'I feel like I know it but don't remember anyone with that voice or way of speaking.'

'Well we should start now if we want to be on time.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Well we're here. I wonder who the familiar face is?'

A boy was talking to Akane but noticed them, said something to her and walked over to them.

'Well you ready to go?'

They both just stared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1/365 of a year later

Kasuka Heiwajima was driving back home after his day of working on set.

He had found Akane Awakusu very upbeat and nice. She didn't fangirl over him and Ruri nor was she too casual. She was polite, like how you should talk to your classmates on your first day of school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He still remembered a conversation the three of them had after a take.

Akane had grabbed a piece of gum from her bag before asking them 'Do you want one?' Ruri accepted but Kasuka said 'No, I don't like gum.'

'Why?'

'I don't know when you should spit it out.'

He was honest without thinking and just told her the truth before worrying about what she would think.

Her reply surprised him.

'But no one knows when to spit it out.'

Kasuka didn't let the surprise show on his face though.

Akane laughed 'You, know anyone else would have looked surprised but you look like you always do, unemotional.'

'It's because my brother is too emotional, so I tried to be the calm one.'

It was then Akane said something unbelievable.

'But Shizuo-san seems very good at controlling his emotions.'

Both Ruri and Kasuka stared at her.

'You know my brother?'

'Yeah, once he saved me from being kidnapped!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'It's nice to hear someone talk about Aniki in such a good way. But if Akane was kidnapped does that mean she's related to the Awakusu-kai? Even if she is I don't think she's a member.'

He noticed what looked like someone using a looked around, somehow threw themselves to the roof of a building and started running from roof to roof.

Out of a sudden curiosity he started following them. They entered a narrow alley that his car couldn't enter.

He stepped out and continued following them. All of a sudden they spun around and shot flames towards him. He narrowly avoided it and also got a good look at them.

They were a woman with long black hair, they wore a plain navy blue t-shirt with a black jacket and skirt that had flame designs. Half their face was hidden by a mask that was navy blue with a flame design and detailed so well it looked like her face was on fire. They used a flame designed pole that shot fire from both ends.

Despite holding off for 3 minutes one of her flames knocked him into the wall taking his conscious. Before he fainted he saw a satisfied smile.

'She set this up to corner me didn't she?' Was his last thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he came to Ruri was staring at him with concern while Shizuo was pacing muttering something under his breath.

'Kishitani-sensei! He's awake!'

Shinra and Shizuo both came over to him.

'Hey you ok? Is there any other pain?'

He shook his head before flinching from his bandaged head. Ruri looked at him with a little surprise when the doorbell rang.

Shinra opened the door.

'Hi Kishitani-sensei!'

'Akane-chan! Come in! What are you doing here?'

'I got my arm hurt in a kidnapping attempt. It really hurt but I didn't think I should go to the hospital because then the police would get involved and your house was near so I came here.'

She showed him a deep gash in her arm. Shinra stared in shock before starting to treat it.

'That is a deep wound! You were in a dangerous kidnapping attempt.'

'I know, I only escaped because I knew jojutsu. Where are Celty-san and Leena-chan?'

'Leena's asleep and Celty's out on a job.'

Ruri came out of the room Kasuka was in and said 'Akane-chan, what happened?

'I got involved in a kidnapping attempt. Who's in that room?'

'Shizuo-san and Yuuhei-san'

'Can I see them Kishitani-sensei?'

'Well nothing else is wrong so, yes!'

They entered the room where Shizuo was still pacing and muttering.

'Akane-chan what happened?!'

'I got involved in a kidnapping attempt.'

'I am going to kill whoever attacked Akane and Kasuka!'

'Don't worry Shizuo-san my 'family' will take care of the kidnappers.' Her face darkened when she said it. But only Shinra and Ruri noticed.

Her phone went off.

'Hello, Akabayashi-no-ojisan! Hmm, I'm in Kishitani-sensei's house after a kidnapping attempt. Ok, bye.'

'Akabayashi-no-ojisan said someone would come pick me up.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five minutes later

Akane and Kasuka had both finished describing their fights when the doorbell rang. Shinra went to the door.

He opened the door and saw a member from the Awakusu-kai. 'Well that was fast.'

'I'm here to pick up Miss Awakusu.'

'See you all later.' She waved before leaving.

Shizuo frowned all of a sudden when he realized that was the same man who dropped her at _that_ building. His frown deepened when he remembered what the info broker said.


	3. Chapter 2- Conversations and Connections

Chapter 2 - Conversations, Connections and Confusion

Tom was staring at the driver of the car he was in. The windows were tinted so he couldn't see outside.

'So . . . how do you know this information broker?'

'We're best friends from childhood!'

'. . . Oh?'

This overly energetic personality kind of bothered him. Last time they met his personality was completely different.

'We're here!'

They were in an underground parking lot.

'To the third floor!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the third floor room A

'Hello Heiwajima-san and you must be Tanaka-san!'

They stared at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey . . . who do you think the new info broker is?

Izaya asked this question to the girl sitting on the sofa staring at a book.

'I know who he is, that's why I'm not going to respond Izaya-san.'

'How come you call people younger than me and more well known to you by their last name but call me Izaya?'

This jump in topic seemed totally normal to her. She glanced at him and continued reading.

'Because you're not worthy of respect.'

His smile became slightly strained as he said 'Was I just insulted?'

'No, just given a true statement about yourself to you.'

'You sound like my old secretary.'

'Namie Yagiri, female, age : 32, brother : Seiji, uncle : Seitarou, originally worked as chief of Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, then as your secretary, currently a researcher at Nebula. Is very intelligent and has incestuous feelings towards her brother.'

She said this unemotionally and never once looked away from her book.

'I see you went through all my files.' Izaya said this with a heavy frown on his face. 'This new info broker must have that drive of all my information that Manami stole.'

'Yep, but I only read the files about people. Actually, I can't believe you read me so wrongly that I feel much more confident of my false self.'

Izaya noticed something was off and asked 'But if you read the file about yourself then you'll know what I did to you and why. So why aren't you mad at me?'

'Well, your plan failed and if you hadn't used me I would have never meet so many amazing people! But I'm mad about your reason so they kind of neutralize each other and I don't feel anything about it.'

'As for misreading you, well, you never gave any signs ever! Everything you did was what I expected from you, so I had nothing to go on.'

'True, me and info broker-san are the same. . . we both have a false personality covering our true dark ones.' She said this smiling for the first time. But her smile was full of darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7/365 of a year later

'So because of your injury we're going to have to do the stunt scenes only until you are better?'

'That is correct.'

The director looked at Yuuhei Hanejima's unemotional face for a moment before turning around to his assistant and saying 'Okay, let's get Charon on set.'

Kasuka's thoughts immediately turned back to his broken leg.

He had said he broke while practicing some dance moves with Ruri who had gone along with that story.

He sighed, not being able to use his leg was much harder than he expected.

Ruri looked at him with some surprise before saying 'You've changed'

'What do you mean?'

'You never sigh or flinch, even after you broke your wrist on that stunt but you do now.'

'It was probably because of what Akane-chan said.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So why did you become an actor?' Akane said this right after a shoot.

'Because I want to express emotion like everyone else.'

'But, if you want to feel emotion then just do it.'

Kasuka stared at her.

'Emotions are not something that can be restrained forever or something that you can live without. If you want to feel emotions just do it, stop trying to be so calm and level-headed, just let go!'

Kasuka felt a strange emotion in his heart, he closed his eyes and smiled genuinely, feeling deep care for Akane.

'Akane-chan is so young but so intelligent on the ways of life. She's also so good at making connections with people! She's like my sister even though I've never had a sibling!'

'Yeah, her cheerfulness is so vibrant but not offputting, it's like she knows what emotions to show and what to say for every event.'

'Quiet on the set!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4/365 years ago

Celty grabbed the newspaper and read the headline.

'Flamethrower takes one more life! Police still have no suspects!'

Celty frowned wishing the news was more happy after listening to what Shinra had said about Akane and Kasuka.

'It's like the world is going into it's weird stages, like the kidnappings from 5 years ago. I wish these stages never happened!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So who do you think the new information broker and the girl Izaya was talking to are? (Hint : You guys have met both.) Constructive criticism is welcome!


	4. Interlude

Interlude

'So, we ready to go?'

Tom and Shizuo stared at the boy in front of them.

'Masaomi Kida!?'

They both stared at the blonde haired boy with a white hoddie and an unusually bright smile.

'Yeah! So we ready?'

'. . .Yes?'

'Great! We're gonna take this car with tinted windows so you can't find the building later!'

'. . .'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Hello Heiwajima-san and you must be Tanaka-san!'

They both stared.

'Mikado Ryuugamine!?'

'Yeah! So, why are you here?'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ikenews website

Popular article 'House Fire! Is it the Flamethrower?'

A house fire happened!

It was at the house of the head of the Awakusu-kai! Apparently there was an explosion that brought all the neighbors out. When they got there the house was already half burnt down! The whole family died except for Dougen Awakusu's granddaughter Akane Awakusu.

She is a really nice girl! Pray for her happiness!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm pretty sure this reveals the new info broker! Akane's reaction will be shown next chapter! Constructive criticism is welcome!


	5. Chapter 3 - Chaos and Cliffhangers

Chapter 3 - Clearings,

Chaos, Cliffhangers

'So, why did you want to see me?' Mikado asked, but the way he looked at Shizuo hinted he already knew.

'I wanted to know who the new info-broker is, I don't want another Izaya.'

Mikado stood next to the window and stared out into the city. 'Maybe,if I lacked my heart I could be Izaya, but with it I can't be him, because my heart will prevent me from making his decisions.'

Shizuo gave a slight smile 'Ok, but I have some other questions to ask you. Who created the Dollars?'

'I did'

'. . .'

'No, really! When I was much younger, a chat group that I was a part of decided to create an online gang and say it was in Ikebukuro, then we leaked the password to a bunch on chat rooms and forums.'

'So, the Dollars were created, as a prank?'

'Yeah, but Izaya add more members and rumors about us and motivated some members into doing bad things.'

'Ok, so who was that member named Nakura?'

'Izaya'

Anger started to drain into Shizuo's face.

'What, you didn't think Izaya was a member?'

'I don't see _why_ he did that.'

'It was a push on me, I was at a crossroad and he wanted to see which side that push would send me. I'd like to avoid detail if you don't mind.'

'What did Vorona do before I met her and have I seen her before?'

'She originally worked for her father's weapon dealing company and as an assassin, later she stole a bunch of weapons and fled to Japan where she took many illegal jobs. One of the jobs was the kidnapping of Akane Awakusu which is when you met her. She currently works for her father again.'

Shizuo had become very quiet. 'Whoa' he said softly.

'Dissapointed?'

'In myself, for not being able to properly judge her.'

'Actually you judged her pretty well, she's not a bad person she just likes defeating people, a little too much.'

'Ok, now for my main question' he took a deep breath and said 'Why did Akane Awakusu go to Izaya Orihara's office?'

xxxxxxxxxx

A few days ago

Shizuo looked up at the building Akane had just entered and saw her iconic flame-hair through an office window.

'Wait, isn't that Izaya's office!? Why is Akane there? Is it for some Awakusu business? Even if so why use a high schooler?'

Too many questions floated in Shizuo's head.

'Maybe that new info broker can help.'

xxxxxxxxxx

'Akane is working as Izaya's bodygaurd until he recovers completely from his last fight with you.'

'Izaya hired a high schooler as his bodyguard!?'

'No, he asked me to send someone for that job. I was going to send Masaomi but he hates Izaya so Akane volunteered because of a debt she owes me.'

' _She_ owes you a debt?' Tom asked with considerable surprise.

'Yeah, she has an ability she couldn't really control so I taught her how. What is her ability is something the Awakusu-kai won't let me say, if you want to find out what it is you're going to have to ask her.'

'Why are you helping him?'

'I'm keeping tabs on him, as you are aware Izaya did some pretty horrible things. I want to prevent them from happening again.'

Just then the door opened and a girl with flaming hair walked in.

'Mikado-senpai my dad asked . . . hey what's going on?'

'Shizuo-san and Tom-san are here for some information, why don't you tell me later?'

'Ok Mikado-senpai, also _he_ saidhe should be fine in a few days.'

'I see, well then, I guess stay with for a day after that just incase and then you can stop.'

'Kay, thanks!'

Akane left without speaking or even looking at Shizuo and Tom.

Mikado looked at the door for a moment, his face unreadable, then turning to Shizuo said 'Well, anything else you want to ask?'

They both just shook their heads.

'Your fee is 12000 yen and I'll have Masaomi drop you off somewhere.'

'Um, right, here'

Tom handed Mikado the money and the three of them left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later

'So, according to what Mikado said Akane-chan may be in danger.'

Shizuo and Tom both agreed that Shinra and Celty should know about this as soon as possible.

'But Mikado didn't specify anything so we really can't do anything.' Said Shinra.

'The thing that really bothers me is that 'talent' Akane has. It seems pretty strange that she would need Mikado's help to 'control' it.

'Why don't we just ask Akane about it? Mikado can't tell us but Akane can.' Said Celty.

'Ok I'll call her and tell her to come over.' Said Shinra as he pulled out his phone.

xxxxxxxxxx

Some time later

'Hi, Kishitani-sensei! You wanted to see me?' The door opened and a smiling Akane came in.

She looked at everyone in the room Shizuo, Tom, Shinra and Celty, her smile faltering.

'Is this about what Shizuo-san and Tom-san asked Mikado-senpai about?'

'Yes, do you want to talk about it?' Asked Celty.

'Well you're probably not going to leave me alone so I might as we-' her phone rang.

'Hello? Oh, Shiki-san ... I'm at Kishitani-sensei's house. ... What!? No! … Um, um ok' she dropped her phone with tears pouring in her eyes.

'Akane-chan, what's wrong?'

'Shi-Shiki-san told me my house was bu-burnt down, with my family in it! I ne-need to get there as soon as po-possible!' She grabbed her phone.

'Don't worry Akane-chan I'll drop you.' Said Celty.

'And I'll come with you.' Said Shizuo.

xxxxxxxxxx

The three of them drove through Ikebukuro on Shooter. Akane buried her head into Celty with the tears on her face obvious to Shizuo who was behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they arrived Akane ran over to Shiki and Akabayashi who standing near a fire truck. Celty noticed Mikado and Masaomi staring at the burning house. She motioned to Shizuo and they both walked over to them.

'What are you doing here?'

Mikado looked at her. 'I knew this building was going to be burnt but I arrived too late.' His eyes shifted over to Akane who was being interviewed by some police officers.

Shizuo noticed where he was looking and looked just in time to see Akane and some police officers get in a car.

'Don't worry,' said Mikado 'It's just an interview, they can't do it with so many people here.'

Shizuo looked at him 'Yes, but her head isn't screwed on straight right now.'

Masaomi shrugged 'Akane is more tough than you think, after five minutes her head will come mostly come back straight, and if your still concerned just ask your brother to pick her up.'

Celty gave him a questioning look.

'If one of you picks her up it'll be huge news because no one knows you know her. But if Yuuhei and Ruri pick her everyone's going to be like "Oh, the three of them are close." Which is already well known.' Explained Mikado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later

Ruri pulled up to Kasuka's house with Akane. They went inside, Akane immediately went into a bedroom (she had been here before) and shut the door.

Ruri and Kasuka watched her

'I kind of envy her.' Said Ruri's soft voice.

Kasuka looked at her. 'Why?'

'When my parents died I didn't cry like she did, I just, moved on, so I envy her for being able to cry for her family even though she knows what they did for a living.'

'You never talk about them.'

'Well maybe now I should tell you, everything.'

'Will you still kill yourself after?'

'Idiot'

'Huh?'

'I would never kill myself with Akane in such a state.'

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next day

'Ok I've informed them that we'll all be off today.' Said Kasuka putting down the phone.

Akane stepped out of the room 'Can you call Kishitani-sensei I think I'm ready to talk again.'

Ruri and Kasuka shared a look and Kasuka picked up the phone.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Some time later

Celty, Shinra, Tom and Shizuo had all arrived.

'Thanks for coming' said Akane. 'I called you all so you can here my explanation.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was a long and time consuming to write! Sorry for the wait I had some real writer's block which I also have for the next chapter so expect a really bad twist and a terrible ending. Were you surprised about the girl who Izaya was talking to? Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
